dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Mycenae
Percy Mycenae is a male character in The Magic Knight. He is the descendant of the Greek Hero, Perseus, the Greatest Greek Hero before Heracles another child of Zeus. Percy worked as a Monster Hunter for the Greek Faction before joining Lancelot's Brave Saints as his Four of Hearts. Appearance Percy is a seventeen-year-old male with brown medium length hair with a bang that covers most of his forehead and light gray colored eyes. He has a developed and toned build due to his training and from his battles against monsters for several years. He has a scar over his right eyebrow from when he was attacked by a Cerberus in his childhood, which is covered by his hair most of the time. Percy is normally seen wearing armor that resolves around Greek Myth that covers his body, legs, and arms, but leaves his face exposed. After becoming a part of Lancelot's Brave Saints, he has a red "4" printed on the back of his right hand; Percy also has a total of six angel wings and a halo. Personality Percy has an almost laid-back view on life, choosing to even give up his position as a monster hunter to go with Lancelot and the others instead. Like him, at times Percy makes some jokes once in a while even during a mission. However, he has still shown to also have a respectful tone as he addresses the Gods of Greek Mythology with their proper honorifics. This respectful manner is also shown after he reincarnated as Lance's Brave Saints, as he started to refer to him as 'Boss Man' and Xenovia as 'Boss Lady'. History WIP Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Being a reincarnated Angel, Percy gained the ability to use light-based weapons and abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to create a dense sword of light and shield. Immense Strength: He has shown to be a capable Monster Hunter than even most experienced adults, this is proven when he fought against Heracles, a former member of the Greek Faction and is the result of his training with a descendant of the centaur, Chiron who trained a multitude of Greek Heroes and Demigods. In his battle with against a full-grown minatour, he has proven to be capable of blocking its strong assaults and even stopping its charge by grabbing onto its horns. He was even complimented by a number of Gods from Mount Olympus for his remarkable level of strength, even capable of fighting against monsters with nothing but his sheer physical prowess. Immense Speed: Percy has very remarkable speed for a Human, can outrun a whole stampede of Minotaur and even create afterimages of himself to confuse several of his opponents. Master Monster Slayer: Since childhood, Percy has trained to fight against the dangerous monsters within the Greek Patheon; and has been noted by his teachers as being a highly adaptable fighter, even being able to fight against a Cerberus at an early age and then kill it by targeting its weakness. Even before being reincarnated into an Angel, Percy was exceptionally powerful in his own right. Master Combatant: '''Percy is a master in Pankration, an ancient Greek Mixed Martial Art invented by the Greek Heroes, Heracles and Theseus, having practiced it since childhood. '''Contract: Like his ancestor, Perseus as a contract with a seemingly untameable creature that he named Arion, a female pegasus who is known to be very picky about who it chooses. Flight: Being a reincarnated Angel, Percy is capable of flying using his six Angel wings. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Tatsumi from Akame Ga Kill. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints